


Showering Together Isn't Always A Better Idea, I Guess?

by blackbirdphoenix



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, No Beta, i wrote this late last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdphoenix/pseuds/blackbirdphoenix
Summary: Basically that whole showering conversation between JJ and Penelope in the beginning of 3x14 "Damaged".
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 54





	Showering Together Isn't Always A Better Idea, I Guess?

**Author's Note:**

> (All the rights belonged to the people who created Criminal Minds)

“So, you were in the shower with Kevin Lynch?” JJ’s hands were clasped together as she repeated Penelope’s words. JJ was looking through the case files scattered on her desk and Penelope had barged in without warning. She decided, after a bit of convincing from her best friend, to listen to her spill the details on the post-sex shower with another FBI tech analyst, Kevin Lynch.

“Come on, JJ. I’m being serious,” Penelope pleaded with embarrassment. “I need your help.”

“With what?”

“Agent Rossi. We’re not supposed to date fellow Bureau employees.”

JJ chuckled. “From what I hear, Rossi is the reason most of these fraternization rules even exist, ok? He’s not gonna tell anyone. Just relax,” she told the worried tech analyst.

Emily entered the bullpen and saw a messy pile on the floor of Rossi’s office. She furrowed her eyebrows and set her coffee down, muttering, “What the hell?”

As she went to investigate, she passed by JJ’s office and heard muffled voices behind the closed door. Curious, she put her ear against the door and recognized Penelope and JJ’s voices.

_“I didn’t press the issue. I was all naked and drippy,” Penelope pointed out to JJ._

_“Right. Doesn’t showering with someone always seem like a better idea before you’re actually doing it?” JJ asked._

_The colorful blonde laughed, “Yes, it is a bit of a workout.”_

_“I mean, there comes a point when a girl’s just gotta wash her hair alone, you know?” JJ reasoned before she heard her phone ring and picked it up._

Emily raised a questioning eyebrow as she stepped back from the door. _Oh really?_ , she thought. She didn’t hear the blonde liaison complain about it before.

After the case had ended, Emily and JJ headed back home together. The brunette jogged up the stairs to their shared bedroom. Emily wastes no time stripping her clothes off until she was fully nude, and JJ enters the room and freezes in her tracks.

“Like what you see?” Emily seductively smiled at her, hands on her hips.

JJ slowly nodded and stepped closer to kiss her girlfriend. The kiss only lasted for about 10 seconds before Emily pulled away, smirking.

“You can join me, if you’d like,” the older woman offered as she walked towards the threshold of the bathroom door. She disappeared into the bathroom and JJ heard her start the shower.

JJ quickly took all her clothes off, throwing it on the floor before rushing into the bathroom. She opened the curtain and saw Emily giving a small smile, with her hair darker and wet from the streaming water. Emily held a hand out and the blonde took it, kissing her again. The brunette profiler pushed JJ against the cold shower wall and trailed feathered kisses down her neck, eliciting a moan from the liaison. 

“Emily…” JJ closed her eyes and tangled her fingers into Emily’s wet hair. She let the water lightly fall on her face, getting lost in the feel of her girlfriend’s lips.

Seeing the blonde liaison was distracted, Emily decided to continue kissing down her breasts and opened one eye. She slowly reached to her right to grab a bottle of shampoo and pulled away from JJ.

“Hey!” JJ exclaimed, breaking from her trance and opening her eyes. She looked at Emily, who was opening the shampoo bottle and pouring some into her palm.

“You know, I once heard a wise woman say, ‘there comes a point when a girl’s just gotta wash her hair alone’,” Emily recalled the blonde’s words to Penelope earlier.

JJ crossed her arms over her chest, playfully pouting and glaring at her. “That’s just rude, Prentiss. Leading a girl on like that.”

Emily shrugged and began washing her dark hair, fingers massaging her scalp. “Sorry.”

"You know," JJ pushed herself off the wall. "There also comes a point when a girl needs to sleep at night. Alone." She slowly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, smirking to herself.

Emily just stood in shock, mouth open, "You wouldn't dare."

"We'll see about that."


End file.
